oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Melzar's notes
Melzar's Notes are a collection of notes that contain all sorts of information on Melzar's life and experiments. In them, Melzar wrote about how his village was attacked by Elvarg and how he tried to get his people back to life writing phrases such as: "I used the portrait of my wife in the ritual, and I was sure that the smoke formed fleetingly into the shape of her face. She seemed in so much pain...". Location The notes are located in every bookcase in Melzar's Maze. The book cannot be taken out of the bookcase, but you will automatically open the notebook at a random page. Transcript ...My ritual was a success! I have managed to subdue a lesser demon. I can channel it's magic to master the forces of life and death - as long as its chains hold... ...On my fortieth attempt, the process was partially successful. The rat's flesh continues to decay, but it regains the faculty for movement it had in life. It is too early to say how many of its mental faculties have survived... ...Close study of the undead rat's behaviour reveal that no behavioural patterns acquired in life survive the process, even if the brain is perfectly preserved. I will have to find a way to conjure the deceased spirit separately... ...I have searched the ruins of the refugee camp and found many personal items. I can use these to conjure up spirits of my deceased countrymen... ...I used the portrait of my wife in the ritual, and I am sure the smoke formed fleetingly into the shape of her face. I could barely contain my tears to see her once again. She seemed in such pain... ...I have nearly perfected the formula: I can now conjure ghosts that persist for several hours. I am sure I can soon make them permanent... ...the ghosts have a recognisable form, but they are still non-corporeal. They seem to be in great distress, but they do not respond to anything I say.... ...The ghosts are still screaming. They seem to be in pain, and want to be returned to true death. But when I have perfected my techniques they will thank me... ...Cried again today. Great weight in heart. I am causing so much pain to the souls I capture from the dead-world. But demon says they will thank me in the end... ...Had dream last night of great cabbage. Cabbage of Jas. Used by Gods to create all life and magic. all runes have part of its power. so with runes I can control power above magic... ...I searched the ruins of the camp again and have assembled a number of complete skeletons. As the flesh is all gone it will be more difficult to animate them than rats... ...I have managed to create a magical binding that can bond bones to another and create a completely, magically animated skeleton. Animating a creature with no internal anatomy proves difficult, however... ...have been able to bind the bones together. Demon says it will soon be time. Life force can be transferred... ...I have succeeded in animating several of the skeletons, but without complete anatomies they cannot hold the spirits of my dead countrymen. Most will serve as guards, but I have selected two on which I will grow flesh... ...Note to self: must stop thinking about cabbages... ...My attempts at re-creating my dead countrymen's flesh were a partial success, but the flesh decays as soon as it appears. The creature is still not complete enough to house a spirit... ...Have made flesh grow on bones like cabbage from seed. All power comes from cabbage. Zombies not useful... ...With power custard have mastered life force. Souls of dead kinsmen twist and scream, but I contain them into bodies, All hail Zamor Za Zaro Z ZZZZ ...Cabbage cabbage cabcab cabbabbabbage egabac CABBAGE cbaaeg CCCC... ...hate dragons hate dragons hate dragons... ELVARG! O cabbage, thou art sick! The fire-breathing worn, That flies in the night In the howling storm Has found out thy bed Of leafy joy And his dark secret love Does thy life destroy. Category:Texts & Tomes